Behid blue eyes
by Sion Neblina
Summary: "Talvez, nosso único destino seja esse:tentar, voltar; amar; brigar... o ciclo eterno desse amor passional..."  Ikki e Shaka precisam se acertar e aceitar os próprios sentimentos e a única verdade da qual nenhum dos dois são donos! UM NÃO VIVE SEM O OUTRO


**Behid blue eyes**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance – Yaoi**

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertecem, todos esses "tarados" de quem escrevo pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs._

**Notas iniciais:** Lemon, linguagem imprópria, PWP, presente de aniversário _surpresa e atrasado para__** MEFRAM_MARU**_

_*******_

_no one knows what its like, to be the bad man,  
to be the sad man, behind blue eyes..  
_

_Ninguém sabe como é Ser o homem mau  
Ser o homem triste, por trás dos olhos azuis_

*******

Ikki tentava manter o controle da situação. Não, não seria manipulado por Shaka, não seria dominado por ele, apesar de ele ser um Cavaleiro de ouro, ele não era e nunca seria seu dono. Ele era Fênix, o cavaleiro solitário como sua estrela mitológica, e não se esqueceria disso nem mesmo por ele. Não cederia aos seus caprichos de Deus egoísta, era hora de partir e ele teria que aceitar isso, aceitar que para a Fênix não havia ninho e que sua única fronteira era o universo.

- Acho que você tem um novo garotinho para tomar conta, então não fará diferença se eu for. – provocou.

O loiro mantinha os olhos pacientemente fechados, mas o leonino sabia que ele estava no limite. Sentindo-se ignorado em suas vontades, o sábio budista se tornava uma pessoa extremamente perigosa.

- Se assim deseja, pra mim chega! Recuso-me a ficar nessa discussão vazia! – falou Shaka caminhando para o quarto dando-lhe as costas.

Não, não mais insistiria para que Ikki ficasse não mais insistiria para que seu amor fosse correspondido. Estava farto de nunca ouvir isso dele, de não saber se era amado. A incerteza o apavorava e tirava toda a sua paz de espírito. O leonino gostava de bancar o garoto mau? Pois bem, agora seria ele o homem mau, seria ele a expulsá-lo definitivamente de sua vida.

_no one knows what its like, to be hated,  
to be fated, to telling only lies_

_Ninguém sabe como é ser odiado  
Ser um condenado a somente dizer mentiras_

Ikki estancou indignado. Quem aquele loiro de merda pensava que era para deixá-lo falando sozinho? Ah, se Shaka queria briga ele teria! Tentou fazer a coisa certa, pela milésima vez, tentou fazer com que o loiro compreendesse seus motivos e entender que suas decisões não estavam baseadas em vingança. Mas não adiantava, para o discípulo de Buda só existia uma verdade, A SUA.

Queria que ele acreditasse nele, mas era impossível, ele sempre achava que suas palavras eram mentiras, que suas razões eram caprichos e que todos os seus atos eram feitos para somente magoá-lo, puni-lo por ciúmes. Ah se ele soubesse! Se ele soubesse o que se passava em seu coração... Ele Jamais se perdoaria por tanta arrogância...

_but my dreams they aren't as empty,_

_as my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours, only lonely._

_My love is vengeance, that's never free._

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios_

_Quanto minha consciência parece ser_

_Eu tenho horas só de solidão_

_Meu amor é livre nunca uma vingança_

Marchou soltando fogo pelas ventas e encontrou o homem mais próximo de ser um Deus arrancando suas coisas de dentro do imenso guarda-roupa de madeira. Parou atônito.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Mandando-o embora, não precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso! – esbravejou Virgem, parando e colocando as mãos nos quadris – Você não confia em mim, me acha leviano o suficiente para traí-lo com um moleque que é meu discípulo, então, não há mais motivos para ficarmos juntos!

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não é por causa disso que quero viajar?! – Ikki gritou o mais alto que pode, seu rosto encolerizado ao extremo.

- Eu não acredito em você! E pelo que acabou de me falar, faço bem idéia do que pensa sobre mim! – disse o virginiano o encarando – Vá embora!

Encararam-se enfurecidos – ciúmes. – indignação. - A batalha visual se deu por certo tempo, até que Fênix começou a catar as peças de cima da cama e enfiá-las na mochila.

- Você vai se arrepender! – grunhiu, cheio de ódio.

- Arrependi-me de ter me envolvido com um moleque imaturo como você! – falou Shaka com escárnio – Ah, eu nunca deveria ter lhe dado uma chance, sabia que ao final me arrependeria!

- Chance? Quem você pensa que é seu arrogante? Eu é que dei uma chance a você! Ao contrário, você envelheceria nessa casa, junto com os ratos e as teias de aranha! Sim, Shaka de Virgem, eles seriam sua única companhia!

Shaka o encarou mais uma vez, Ikki enxergou uma mistura de ódio mortal e mágoa.

- Ah, então é isso que pensa? – riu – Por Buda, Fênix, você sabe que não falta quem queira ocupar seu lugar em minha cama. Mas, já que diz isso, acho mesmo que deve partir e deixar que alguém...

Ele não terminou a frase, porque, muito rápido, o outro se aproximou e segurou-lhe o queixo entre o polegar e o indicador com tanta violência que ele sentiu gosto de sangue na boca.

_No one knows what its like, to feel these feelings,  
like I do, and I blame you__..._

_Ninguém sabe como é Sentir esses Sentimentos  
Como eu sinto, e eu culpo você..._

- Faça isso, Shaka de Virgem... – sua voz foi baixa e cheia de ódio – Faça isso que te ensino de verdade como chegar perto de Deus, morto!

_No one bites back as hard on their anger,  
none of my pain or woe, can show through.  
_

_Ninguém morde tão forte, em sua raiva  
Nada da minha dor ou desgraça pode aparecer_

Shaka sorriu com sarcasmo. Os olhos tiritando de fúria, mas não se moveu. esperava para ver até onde Ikki iria. Possuía certo sadismo e controle total sobre seus sentimentos; e gostava de ver o amante no extremo da irritação, e se havia uma coisa que irritava o leonino era quando ele cogitava trocá-lo por outro. Seu orgulho; seu orgulho de macho falava mais alto que a prudência de cavaleiro.

Os dedos do moreno continuavam a pressionar o rosto do virginiano e só se afastaram quando percebeu que já o marcava de roxo. Ficou meio envergonhado, porque Shaka não se movia, continuava trêmulo parado no meio do quarto como alguém que faz um esforço sobre-humano para não matar outro.

- Chega, Shaka! – disse Ikki começando a arrumar sua mochila – Você quer que eu vá, eu quero ir, está tudo em ordem! Perfeito!

- Não seja dissimulado, você sabe bem porque eu quero que vá! Não adianta mais lutarmos contra isso, somos diferentes, os opostos se atraem por um tempo, só por um tempo!

- Então, sinto que nosso tempo tenha chegado ao fim... – por mais raiva que tivesse sua voz falhou.

O indiano nada respondeu e Ikki terminou de fechar a mochila e a colocou nas costas.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty,  
as my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance, that's never free_

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios  
quanto minha consciência parece ser  
Eu tenho horas só de solidão  
Meu amor é livre nunca uma vingança_

- Adeus! – disse e caminhou para a saída, ao passar pelo indiano percebeu que o rosto dele se fechou num esforço de conter a emoção que o dominava.

- Ikki... por que você insiste em me magoar?! – ele disse quando o leonino já estava atrás de si. Ikki parou próximo a saída do quarto.

- Eu achava os deuses insensíveis. Não é isso que você é, Shaka? Um Deus? – disse e saiu.

_when my fist clenches, crack it open,  
before I use it and lose my cool._

_Quando o meu punho se fechar, abra-o  
antes que eu use-o e perca a calma  
_

Chegou ao salão da casa de virgem e parou. Seu coração estava acelerado e doía, doía demais. Jogou a mochila no chão e socou uma parede quase a arrebentando por completo.

_when I smile, tell me some bad news  
before I laugh and act like a fool._

_Quando eu sorrir, conte-me más notícias  
antes que eu ria e aja como um tolo_

Grunhiu de ódio por não conseguir. Voltaria para o quarto, mas não precisou, por que o loiro já estava parado a alguns metros de distância dele. Seu rosto claro estava molhado e seus olhos já não possuíam o ódio de minutos atrás.

Ikki caminhou até ele, parando a alguns centímetros do seu corpo, um podia sentir o hálito do outro; ele ergueu a mão e enxugou-lhe o rosto e o loiro fechou os olhos instintivamente. depois lhe segurou os punhos o puxando para mais perto, colando seus corpos.

Fênix deixou um suspiro longo e angustiado escapar da sua garganta, enquanto deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço dele. Mergulhando o rosto por seus cabelos cheirosos, procurando seu cheiro, seu gosto... Shaka abandonou-lhe os braços e cravou as unhas em seus ombros, até elas deixarem sulcos em sua pele... Ikki gemeu e ergueu a cabeça para olhar os olhos azuis dele. Tomou-lhe os lábios machucados sem delicadeza, forçando passagem para sugar a língua cálida . Shaka deslizavam os dedos provocantes pelo moreno, pelas cicatrizes que os anos de treinamento esculpiram no corpo do guerreiro, tão forte, tão marcado em contraste com o seu que não possuía nenhuma... branco e imaculado, puro como todos julgavam e ele sabia que estava muito longe de ser...

Ikki cuja paciência não era a maior das virtudes, já erguia a longa bata que o loiro vestia e deslizava as mãos por suas coxas, arranhando-as de leve, ouvindo os gemidos dele se intensificarem e o loiro se esfregar mais em seu corpo com luxúria, enquanto o empurrava de volta ao quarto.

Empurrou o moreno na cama, já começando a livrá-lo da camiseta preta que Ikki tirou com pressa, tentando prolongar o máximo o contato com o indiano, que subiu nele, beijando-o e chupando seu pescoço, deslizando a língua por seu peito e mordiscando-o todo. Ouvindo-o gemer alto e virar-se invertendo a posição, vendo o loiro flexionar uma perna e lamber os lábios em provocação, sentindo a ereção de Fênix roçando levemente contra a sua.

Ikki já voltaria a beijá-lo quando ouviu um sussurro...

- Solte-me, Fênix... – Shaka disse virando o rosto para o lado – Não estava tão disposto a me deixar? É melhor não continuarmos com isso.

Ikki segurou-lhe o queixo com violência para que ele o encarasse e embora lágrimas descessem dos olhos azuis, seu sorriso era irônico; tudo entre eles era uma batalha...

O leonino o segurou pelos cotovelos o que fez o indiano arregalar os olhos.

- Não, Shaka, eu não vou soltar você! Então se quiser lutar é melhor começar, agora!

O indiano riu – coração partido – riu com sarcasmo – disfarce de sentimentos.

- Vai me estuprar? – perguntou empurrando ele e se sentando na cama – Se enxerga garoto!

- Seu... seu filho da puta! – grunhiu Ikki e se levantaria da cama. Ele sim estava puto da vida e com vontade de matar o loiro. Mas Shaka segurou-lhe o braço impedindo que ele partisse. Depois deslizou os dedos pelos braços dele até alcançar o rosto.

- Isso não foi muito educado... – sussurrou soprando o ar quente em seu ouvido – Sabe que não gosto de palavrões...

- Shaka afinal o que você quer? Me enlouquecer? – sua voz foi estranhamente calma e cansada.

- Eu não sei o que quero, Fênix, que tal você tirar minhas dúvidas?

Ikki levantou da cama, furioso, pegando a camisa e vestindo. Caminhou para a porta a passos rápidos. Se ficasse ali, acabaria perdendo a cabeça.

- Arranje outro brinquedo, Shaka de Virgem, estou cansado! – disse.

- Ikki... – ele chamou e mais uma vez, Fênix se voltou; era um efeito que aquele loiro arrogante tinha sobre ele; feitiço do qual ele tentava escapar todo o tempo. O indiano então tirou a túnica e estendeu os braços pra ele – Vem... será nossa despedida...

Ikki por mais que quisesse negar não conseguia, aliás, quem conseguiria negar alguma coisa a Shaka naquele estado? Aquele anjo com corpo de Deus e pele de alabastro totalmente desnudo? Aqueles olhos céu brilhantes de desejo? Aquela boca pequena e carnuda, doce, possessiva? Ninguém em sã consciência.

Caminhou até ele e o empurrou na cama, vendo Virgem fechar os olhos. Ele já esperava por uma reação violenta pela brincadeira de mau gosto e não reclamaria. Estava a disposição de Fênix e deixá-lo-ia fazer tudo que quisesse, confiava nele... dessa vez não seria uma batalha... seria uma entrega... o semideus se deixaria conduzir pelos caprichos do mortal...

Ikki despiu-se e começou a lamber todo o corpo branco dele, mordendo e chupando os mamilos rosados, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto enquanto a pele se tornava avermelhada. Shaka arqueava o corpo sob as carícias sensuais e selvagens do leonino, e se agarrava aos lençóis azuis da cama. Tentava esquecer que haviam acabado de sair de uma discussão onde terminaram o relacionamento. Tentava não pensar no dia, nas horas seguintes, apenas queria amá-lo, amar Ikki, se entregar como sempre fez, sem reservas e preocupações...

Sentiu seu pescoço ser lambido, mordido e sugado e sabia que ficariam manchas roxas que demorariam dias para desaparecer; era o que o moreno gostava, gostava de marcá-lo. Ele o acusava de dominador, mas era Fênix quem queria ser seu dono... Seu único dono... Ciumento; possessivo...

Gemeu alto e se agarrou aos cabelos dele enquanto a língua quente e ousada passeavam por seus mamilos, brincando e se alternando entre os dois, enlaçou-lhe a cintura com as pernas o puxando mais pra si e começando a arranhar suas costas com vigor, sentindo que deixava vergões por onde deslizava as unhas... Ikki desceu os lábios fazendo uma trilha de saliva pela pele clara e chegando as coxas que lambeu e chupou nas partes internas com vontade, enquanto as mãos as acariciavam suavemente. Shaka gemia em torturante delírio, abrindo mais as pernas e se entregando totalmente a luxúria do momento.

- Gostaria de saber o que seus discípulos imberbes pensariam se vissem seu venerável mestre dessa forma... - sussurrou provocando. Afinal tudo começou por causa de um discípulo, de um odioso discípulo de Shaka e o ciúme ainda o roia.

O indiano não respondeu, apenas gemeu mais alto quando ele lambeu e mordiscou-lhe o saco, subindo a língua lentamente para seu pênis ereto e dolorido.

- Ah... Ikki. Não tortura... – gemeu mordendo os lábios com força.

- Sssshhhhhh... – murmurou o moreno – Agora é minha vez de brincar...

- Não... Ikki... aaaaaaahhh... – Shaka gemeu alto quando ele abocanhou seu membro sugando com força. Conhecia-o muito bem e sabia até aonde o leonino levaria aquela vingança. Ikki começou a alternar, chupava com força e depois abandonava sua ereção dando suaves lambidas e masturbando-o levemente; ficou nessa tortura até ver lágrimas de angústias se formarem nos olhos do loiro... então se afastou e o virou de costas pra si, forçando sua coluna para que ficasse de quarto, o tórax colado a cama, totalmente exposto a exploração de sua língua ousada.

Shaka gemia alto, pingava de suor e se jogava pra trás, oferecendo-se a ele que parecia não ter pressa nenhuma, a mão se fechando fortemente no pênis do cavaleiro loiro enquanto os dedos o invadiam sem delicadeza. Shaka gemia e arfava num agonizante prazer, tentando se livrar da mão que o segurava e que o impedia de gozar.

- Ikki... – gemeu novamente, estava ficando irritado, mas na posição que estava não poderia fazer muito para resolver sua situação. Dependeria do amante.

Ikki retirou os dedos e mergulhou fundo nele, de uma única vez, fazendo-o gritar e arquear o corpo, mas não por muito tempo, a mão de ferro do moreno empurrou seu rosto de volta à cama.

- Não reclama, amor... – Ikki também gemeu – Você não queria brincar?

Perguntou já começando a estocar forte, ouvindo os gemidos doloridos do cavaleiro. Mas, Shaka não era de se entregar fácil, mesmo achando que deveria, mesmo achando que isso lhe pouparia sofrimentos desnecessários. Começou a rebolar sensualmente vendo os gemidos do outro se intensificarem a medida que ondulava seus quadris...

- Ah, Ikki... você não é páreo... ah... pra mim nem na cama...aaahh... – gemeu mais alto porque com a declaração o leonino se empurrou ainda com mais violência contra ele.

- Ah, amor... então eu vou tentar te superar... – ofegou o moreno, segurando mais forte o pênis do loiro e entrando nele ainda com mais força. O loiro estava a ponto de enlouquecer de desejo; o sexo selvagem apesar de dolorido, era prazeroso ao extremo. Debateu-se um pouco tentando se livrar da mão dele e Ikki riu.

- Shaka, acho melhor você começar a admitir que quem manda aqui sou eu...

- Nunca... – murmurou, mas sabia que era melhor ceder, era inteligente.

- Não vai? Então veremos até onde você agüenta... – ele disse no ouvido do loiro, se inclinando sobre ele e lambendo sua nuca, Shaka gemia desesperado, o desejo e a vontade de saciá-lo o levando a beira da insanidade. Lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto junto com o suor que o controle forçado fazia brotar de seus poros.

- Ikki... deixa... – pediu quase choroso.

- N... não... – o leonino também estava perdendo o controle, era demais tê-lo tão condescendente, tão submisso a ele, coisa que o indiano estava longe de ser; aquilo o enlouquecia e não demoraria a gozar. Ao perceber isso, parou os movimentos e puxou o virginiano para o seu colo. Shaka gemeu ao ver-se sentado no colo de Ikki totalmente enterrado nele.

- Mexe, loiro... quem sabe assim eu não te deixe gozar... – provocou sádico, lambendo-lhe o pescoço e enterrando uma mão em sua nuca, enquanto a outra deslizava pela cintura delgada do virginiano.

Ele obedeceu começando a rebolar, sentindo-se arder e o sexo dolorido sob a mão do leonino.

- Ikki... chega... por... – pediu, não suportava mais.

- Fala...

- Por favor... – balbuciou o loiro. Seu rosto demonstrava dor e cansaço.

Mas o moreno não teve piedade, sorriu sadicamente e puxou-lhe o queixo para beijá-lo, enquanto uma das mãos prendia-lhe a cintura, cadenciando os movimentos.

- Implora vai... diz que me adora, diz que eu sou seu macho, diz que adora quando eu te como, diz Shaka! – gritou já gozando dentro do indiano que arfava com o sexo preso forte na mão dele.

- Sim, Ikki... eu adoro você... você é meu macho, adoro o jeito que você me fode... mas me deixa gozar por Buda ou eu vou morrer... – gritou o indiano com voz suplicante.

Ikki então saiu dele e o jogou de costa na cama, soltando o seu sexo e o tomando na boca, sugando com tanta força que logo o loiro gozou gritando e tremendo em seus braços, um orgasmo forte como nunca tivera antes. O moreno lambeu os lábios e se afastou, deitou-se ofegante ao lado do loiro que continuava de olhos fechados, tentando se recuperar das sensações desoladoras e intensas.

Olhou o corpo marcado dele e as pequenas manchas de sangue sobre a cama. Talvez, tivesse exagerado na vingança; mas Shaka tinha a capacidade irritante de tirá-lo do sério.

- Shaka...

- Vai para um dos seis mundo, Ikki! – esbravejou o indiano ainda ofegante e com os olhos fechados; não queria olhá-lo. Estava envergonhado das próprias ações que levaram aquela situação inédita e desoladora...

Apesar de ter sido muito intenso e gostoso o sexo, Ikki nunca tinha sido tão violento, e estava magoado. Embora a razão dissesse que ele mesmo pediu por aquilo, ele brincara com fogo, provocara e agora pagava o preço.

- É isso mesmo o que quer?

- É sim, vai embora de uma vez por todas... – pediu sem conseguir abrir os olhos e encará-lo, também, achava que se abrisse começaria a chorar e não queria isso – Estou cansado de sempre tentar fazê-lo ficar.

Fênix riu:

- Quando você tentou me fazer ficar, loiro? Dizendo: "_Por que não fica mais um pouco?"_, sinceramente, sei que pode ser mais persuasivo quando quer.

- Talvez, realmente não queira... – balbuciou.

Ikki ergueu-se e começou a se vestir, esperava que ao menos, aquele loiro arrogante admitisse que queria ficar com ele; mas Shaka sempre arranjava subterfúgios para fazê-lo ficar. Contudo, nunca falava dos próprios sentimentos.

- Espero que não se arrependa... – falou depois de vestido, mas o virginiano continuava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados; não insistiria, não pediria mais; que ele fosse, viveria sem ele.

Ikki então saiu. Pegou a mochila do meio do templo e deixou a casa de virgem. Ainda olhou em direção ao quarto, esperou para ver se ele voltaria; mas ele não apareceu. Partiu em fim.

Shaka se encolheu na cama, sentindo-se vazio e dolorido, não só o corpo, como o coração. Quando percebeu o cosmo de Fênix saindo do santuário, pode se entregar as lágrimas sem temor de ser surpreendido.

*******

"_Já se passaram duas semanas e nenhuma notícias dele, dessa vez, acho que ele não volta_." Shaka pensava enquanto olhava o céu cinzento da tarde grega.

Talvez fosse o melhor, estava cansado de ser magoado, de não ser compreendido e dos ciúmes sem propósitos do leonino. Sem propósito? Seria sem propósito mesmo?

Admitia que o tal discípulo fora extremamente atrevido em lhe confessar seus sentimentos, e além de tudo, lhe pedir um beijo; ah, aquilo era o cúmulo do absurdo. Contudo, o mais absurdo foi Ikki chegar exatamente nesse momento ao seu templo, parecia uma conspiração dos deuses. Shaka resignava-se; também não poderia deixar o leonino matar o pobre garoto somente por isso e nem muito menos, enviá-lo para um dos seis mundo como exigira o cavaleiro de fênix.

Exigências, era só o que ele sabia fazer. Estava farto!

De qualquer forma, ele não era culpado pelas paixões que despertava em seus discípulos e nunca fizera nada para estimular aquele sentimento, não poderia ser responsabilizado por isso. Mas por que se sentia responsável? Por que a culpa brilhava em seus olhos? Bem, ao menos a discussão daquela vez não fora por esse motivo, apesar de saber que a história do discípulo ainda continuava martelando na cabeça do leonino quando ele resolveu ir embora.

Ah, Shaka lastimava-se por ter pedido para que ele ficasse mais uma vez, seu orgulho fora pisoteado, e mesmo assim, ele preferiu partir.

"_Mas foi você mesmo que o mandou embora!"_ A razão sua companheira e inimiga lhe dizia.

Acontecia que estava cansado, cansado dos caprichos de Ikki e de suas birras e acusações infantis. Estava cansado de lutar para que ele assumisse o que sentia. A palavra era essa, cansou-se! E agora nada faria para trazê-lo de volta. Seu peito doía e sua alma reclamava a presença dele. Mas o cérebro dizia ser o melhor a fazer.

Cansaço... cansaço causado por uma relação intensa, impetuosa e desgastante. E havia o último encontro dos dois, a última batalha, a última vez que fizeram amor... amor? Não, aquilo não foi amor, foi sexo selvagem e com requintes de sadismo das duas partes.

Aquilo magoava, magoava muito seu coração, muito mais que seu corpo que ficou dolorido por dias. Não, a dor era interna e intensa, era dor de saudade... dor de vontade de ter feito diferente, de ter dito que o amava... de ter confessado que a questão era amor e não controle...

Sentou-se na escadaria com as pernas flexionadas e os braços envolvendo os joelhos, como um menino magoado e deixou que os espessos cabelos cobrissem-lhe o rosto.

Por que precisavam sempre estar no controle? Desde quando o amor passou a ser um campo de batalha?

-" Ah, Ikki... eu queria ter feito diferente..." – murmurou e deixou que lágrimas descessem por seu rosto. Tudo era silêncio no santuário, tudo era solidão.

Não soube precisar o tempo que ficou imóvel daquela forma, sentado naquele degrau. Só ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu fortes trovões e percebeu que a chuva começara a cair com violência.

Seu coração falhou... como não sentira a chegada dele? Aquilo era uma falha imperdoável vinda de um cavaleiro de ouro!

Ikki estava parado a centímetros de distancia e o encarava sério. Shaka ficou um tempo sem voz, mas sem conseguir desviar o olhar dele. Quando recobrou a sua natural presença de espírito, ergueu-se dando passagem ao mais jovem.

Esperava que ele subisse as escadas em direção ao templo da deusa, mas, ele continuou parado. Levava a caixa da armadura de Fênix nas costas e seus cabelos e roupas estavam molhados, evidenciando que aquela chuva já estava caindo há muito tempo.

- Eu vim apenas lhe dizer uma coisa... – a voz grave dele ecoou pelas paredes das doze casas e levou um estremecimento ao corpo do cavaleiro loiro.

- Não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro, Fe...

- Eu te amo.

O virginiano estremeceu e baixou a cabeça. Não esperava a declaração, nunca a ouvira e achava que nunca ouviria.

- Certa vez você me disse que não esperasse isso de você, que você não era mais capaz de amar... – falou o loiro sem encará-lo.

- Certa vez eu disse também que nunca me envolveria com você, mas o que posso fazer? Eu te amo, acho que te amo desde que o vi pela primeira vez, desde que lutamos, desde que você me pegou no colo depois daquela batalha e eu fiquei de olhos fechados; o corpo estraçalhado... e... e minha mente só conseguia pensar em seu cheiro e mais nada! Por Zeus, Shaka! Eu estou despindo meu coração e você sabe o quanto isso é difícil pra mim, então, não me diga agora que acabou!

- Sabe... – o loiro começou depois de um suspiro – Algum tempo atrás, ouvir isso seria toda a minha felicidade...

- O que isso quer dizer, loiro? Que duas semanas foram o suficiente para que me esquecesse? – a voz de Ikki foi irritada e trêmula e Shaka ficou meio sem jeito. Não acreditava em palavras, mas acreditava no olhar, e o olhar dele dizia que ele sofria, dizia que ele não estava mentindo.

- Eu não disse que o esqueci... eu só disse que saber que me ama não é mais motivo para felicidade de minha parte...

- Não? O que você quer dizer com isso? Que nunca me amou, que me ama e não me quer? Por Zeus, me explique! – o mais jovem parecia bastante perturbado. Jogou a caixa da armadura no chão e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Foram duas semanas infernais, de medo, culpa e arrependimento. E agora, depois que vencera todos os seus medos e seu orgulho... Shaka dizia que não poderia perdoá-lo...

Fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão macia dele em seu ombro, mas não se moveu.

- Shaka, me diz o que você quer de mim? Diga, qualquer coisa e farei...

- Eu quero amor sem limites, Ikki... – falou e o abraçou pela cintura. Ikki fechou ainda mais forte os olhos e lágrimas se formaram neles – Não quero mais ilusões e subterfúgios, quero amor de verdade, inteiro...

- O que você quer dizer com isso...?

- Que preciso de você inteiro, de verdade, você é esse amor que eu preciso. Por isso, se resolver ficar, fique de verdade dessa vez... mas, se resolver partir...

- Eu não vou partir, eu não quero partir!

- Se resolver partir – continuou Shaka – Faça de forma clara e ao menos, me deixe um beijo e alguma esperança de que vai voltar por mim...

Ikki se virou para olhar aquele mar azul geralmente plácido, mas que agora estava revolto. Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto claro que estava marcado por lágrimas.

…_And if I shiver, please give me your blanket,_

_keep me warm, let me wear your coat._

_...e se eu tremer, por favor, dê-me seu cobertor_

_Mantenha-me aquecido, deixe-me vestir seu casaco..._

- Quando resolver partir, será apenas para morrer de saudade, loiro, e voltar ainda com mais amor...

Shaka não resistiu quando teve os lábios tomados por ele num beijo terno. O envolveu nos braços apertando com força o cavaleiro de fênix contra seu corpo.

- Ikki... – murmurou ao deixar-lhe os lábios, o olhando nos olhos – Eu preciso de você...

- Eu também preciso de você, loiro, vamos prometer não brigar mais por tolices? Eu te amo e quero ficar ao seu lado; você não sabe quanta falta me faz...

- Eu também te amo, não me deixe mais, também senti muito sua falta...

- Nunca mais, ao menos, não da forma errada...

Pegou o cavaleiro de virgem nos braços, e ele riu. O levou para o quarto, onde iria amá-lo sem limites, exatamente como ele queria; como ele merecia.

"...Tentaremos mais uma vez, talvez, essa seja a única forma desse amor; nosso único destino; tentar, voltar; amar; brigar... o ciclo desse amor eterno e passional..."

_but my dreams they aren't as empty,_

_as my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours, only lonely._

_My love is vengeance, that's never free._

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios_

_Quanto minha consciência parece ser_

_Eu tenho horas só de solidão_

_Meu amor é livre nunca uma vingança_

**Fim**

**Notas finais: **Está aí, mais uma one-shot de presente de aniversário (não sou boa escrevendo one-shots, mas acho que como presente, só cabe fics desse tipo, então tento XD!)

Mefram linda! Sei que por essa você não esperava e peço perdão se não saiu assim tão legal, mas fiz num passe de mágica, somente por que foi SEU aniversário, amiga, fosse outra pessoa e não teria me esforçado tanto, você sabe como minha vida é corrida, e como prezo pela qualidade, por isso evito escrever em espaços reduzidos de tempo. Mas, por você, eu fiz! Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. Como queria fazer uma surpresa, eu mesma escolhi o casal, espero que não fique chateada, mas fiquei com medo de não dar conta, por isso resolvi fazer surpresa.

Beijos e feliz aniversário atrasado. Te amo de coração!

A música é como o título **Behid blue eyes **do The Who

Beijos a todos que leram, em especial aos que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar uma review!

Perdoem possíveis erros, mal tive tempo de reler!

Sion Neblina


End file.
